


【佐鸣】主仆关系

by whalepage



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepage/pseuds/whalepage
Summary: 女仆装鸣人梗～依然是纯肉 人物OOC 污得不行的一篇文章慎入





	【佐鸣】主仆关系

当鸣人把一个写着鸣子的名字牌别在自己胸前时，他的内心其实是拒绝的。

然再抬头看看镜中的自己，那个名叫漩涡鸣人的普通高中男生似乎已经消失了，现在出现在镜子中的，明显是一个留着金黄色双马尾长发，穿着秋叶原系女仆装，修长的腿上套着乳白色过膝袜，头上还顶着两个小猫耳的可爱女生。

所以我到底是哪里想不开要答应小樱的请求，代替她在女仆店打工啊……鸣人一脸哭相的扯了扯自己脖子上的粉红色蝴蝶结，看着镜子中的女仆鸣子无奈的叹了口气，这样真的能蒙混过去么，客人们真的不会奇怪为什么这个女仆没有胸而且说话声音还这么粗么？

正当鸣人自己一人在更衣室里随意整理着裙摆时，身后的门却毫无预兆的咔哒一声打开了，接着走进来一个带着面罩的银发男子，他看到穿着女仆装的鸣人先是一愣，随即便立刻忍俊不禁的在面罩背后发出暧昧不已的笑声，

“哎呀呀，鸣人，我就说你穿女仆装肯定会很好看的嘛～”

“卡卡西老师！”鸣人生气的回头怒视了一眼那位正兀自笑得开怀的男人。

“我是认真的啊，说不定比小樱还要可爱呢～”卡卡西本来还想再逗一下这个可爱的小女仆，不过看到他咬牙切齿的模样，脸上的猫须胎记都扬起来了，只好连忙故作严肃的咳了一声，“咳，鸣人你换好衣服了就赶紧去帮忙吧，店里现在来客人了。”

“欸欸欸，这么快就要我出场了吗？”鸣人显然有些抗拒，穿着女装走到陌生人面前一本正经的管他们叫主人……这……这完全超越他的接受范围啊。

“有什么好担心的，也就是点点餐，端下盘子的事。”说着卡卡西忽然停顿了一下，一双细长的眼睛不怀好意的眯了起来，“不过别忘了要称呼顾客为主人，而且说话的尾音还要加上一句喵～”

“我知道……等等！喵～是什么鬼啊！！”鸣人睁着一双天蓝色的大眼，不敢相信的质问道。

“你不是带着猫耳吗？那肯定就是要进入小猫的角色啊……喂喂喂！鸣人，冷静点！你现在可是女孩子，怎么可以随便抬脚踢人！！”

 

虽然鸣人对着可恶的卡卡西老师胡乱发了一通脾气表示抗议，但最终他还是扭怩的站在了门口，忍住羞耻心，红着脸冲着刚推开门进来的一堆高中生捏着嗓子软软的喊了一句，

“欢迎回来，主人……喵～”

“哇，这个新来的，超可爱的嘛。”

那些高中生发现女仆店来了新的女孩一个个都兴奋不已，几双眼睛不怀好意的在鸣人的身上扫来扫去，色情的目光一直在鸣人露出的半截大腿上流连，同时还毫不掩饰的开始猥亵的讨论什么胸围臀围手感如何的，鸣人拼命咬牙忍受着同为男生的他现在居然被一堆高中混混意淫的现实，双手紧紧捏着手上的菜单，心想等我换回男装肯定要把你们几个狠揍一顿。

“小樱！”正当鸣人憋着一腔怒火使劲的无视那堆恶心的混混对他的冒犯时，身后忽然传来了一个女声的呼唤，虽然叫的是小樱的名字，但出于觉得这个声音莫名熟悉的缘故，鸣人还是回过了头去，只见门口站着一位留着长马尾的女孩，她挽着一个黑发男孩的手，看见鸣人回过头来了，稍愣了一下，随即便绽放出一个温柔的微笑，

“你好，请问小樱在吗？”

来人是井野和佐井。

“她请假了……”鸣人依旧是把头低下，捏着嗓子回答。

本来看到自己的同级生居然出现在店里，鸣人的心就不禁怦怦的跳得飞快，不过经过方才的对话，他感觉井野好像并未认出自己来，便悄悄的松了一口气，然而让他万万想不到的是，在井野和佐井身后，还跟着两个男生，当鸣人看清后面走进来的那两位是谁时，他差点就吓得一屁股坐在了地上。为为为……为什么鹿丸和佐助会来女仆店这种地方啊？！这种地方根本不像是他们两个这种高冷的家伙会来的啊！不对，现在最大的危机时，如果被佐助发现自己穿着女仆装还打扮成女生的样子……我会被他取笑一辈子吧……鸣人欲哭无泪，脑海中自动浮现出了佐助蔑视的俯视着他，一脸不屑的说吊车尾的你又在搞什么鬼的情景……

然而佐助却是若无其事的经过了鸣人身边，似乎只把他看成是一个普通的服务生而已。

“真是麻烦啊，”脸上写满了无聊的奈良鹿丸只是把目光在满脸通红的鸣人身上停留了一下，而后便不动声色的移开了，“井野你怎么尽是挑这种地方。”

“欸，我是以为小樱今天会上班所以才过来的嘛，”井野不满的说，“谁知道她请假。”

说着四人走到了一张桌子上坐下，他们并没有多看鸣人几眼，一直沉默不语的佐助更是眼睛都没往鸣人那撇一眼，仿佛鸣人真的只是一个他们从来没见过的陌生人一样，倒是鸣人自己浑身不自在，连头都不敢抬起来，还尽量用两边的头发遮住自己的猫须胎记，生怕被他们忽然认出，那可就糗大了。

“主人要点什么？”鸣人的声音人为的变得更尖，更像女孩子了。

“嗯～鸣子啊，你是第一天上班吗？”井野笑意盈盈的问道，貌似比起用餐，她对鸣人本身更感兴趣。

“是的。”鸣人简短的回应了一句，小心翼翼的不露出任何破绽。

“我是第一次见你呢，你和小樱很熟吗？”

井野本还想继续和鸣人唠嗑几句，不料此时坐在一旁的佐助却抬眸注视着鸣人，冷冰冰的说了一句，

“一杯柠檬茶。”

被黑发少年这么一盯，鸣人瞬间觉得自己像掉下了冰窟一般浑身发冷，他立马含糊不清的应了一声“好的主人”’，就急急忙忙的转身去了厨房，不敢与佐助有任何的眼神对视。

把柠檬茶端出来后，鸣人正想去井野那一桌上餐，可不料那帮高中生居然叫住了他，

“喂！鸣子！”

瞧着那副流里流气的样子，鸣人就料到他们肯定不会有什么好事，于是便语气冷淡的应了一声，

“稍等。”

那帮混混见一个小女仆居然敢无视他们，有两个干脆就站起身来，直接走到了鸣人身边，下流的手掌一下就拍到了鸣人圆翘的臀部上，鸣人吓了一跳，不由得浑身颤抖了一下，但那个混混居然还不怀好意的在上面摩挲揉捏起来了，

“嘿嘿，果然手感很不错嘛，”一个混混猥琐的笑着，“别管这些人了，过来跟哥哥玩玩嘛，哥哥保证立刻让你爽翻天。”

……你这个混蛋我看你是不知死活，鸣人忍无可忍的回头瞪了一眼那个恶心的家伙，刚想直接抬腿给他来个断子绝孙脚，可是有人比他的动作更快，只见一个身影猛地抓住那个混混的恶劣的手，狠狠的向后一掰，那个混混立即就发出了一声精彩绝伦的惨叫。

“拿来你的脏手。”佐助面无表情的看着那个混混疼得龇牙咧嘴的，又加重了几分力道。

“佐助！”由于过于惊讶，鸣人一瞬间居然忘了自己要掩饰身份了，他直接就用元气的男孩本音喊了一声佐助，待到全部人包括那些目瞪口呆的混混们都回过头来盯着自己看时，鸣人才后知后觉的捂住了嘴巴，想起鸣子应该是根本不认识佐助的才对啊……好吧，这下大意了。

“你……你是男的？”混混们简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，可是方才他们俨然是听到了一个女孩子口中发出了男生的声音。

“哎呀，人家才不是男的啦～”鸣人垂死挣扎般的又捏尖了嗓子，还故意装可爱撒娇了一下，就是不知道能不能蒙混过去了……

“快滚。最终，”佐助直接对着那些像被雷劈中的混混低吼了一句滚，待到那些混混匆忙逃走后，他才把目光重新放在那个正露出甜甜的笑容内八字站着完全可爱小女仆姿态的金发少年身上，十分不悦的皱了皱眉头，极不耐烦的说了一句，

“过来。”

“去哪？”鸣人还没得到回应呢，就被佐助一把扯住带进了更衣室去，留下坐在餐桌上那三个人彼此交换着意味深长的眼神。

 

“吊车尾的，”佐助带上更衣室的门，把惊慌失措的鸣人困在自己的手臂和墙壁中，一双黑眸里满是不容忽视的怒火，“你又在玩什么把戏？”

……意料之中的质问，鸣人抹了抹脸上的汗，讨好的笑笑，尽量用轻松的语气回答道，

“主……主人，我想你搞错了……”

“嗯？还不承认？”黑发少年挑了挑眉，嘴角轻蔑的上扬了一下，“我倒不知道你这么喜欢玩主仆游戏，到处叫别的男人做主人让你这么开心吗？”

这个混蛋佐助怎么说得他像个性变态似的，鸣人也不悦的撇了撇嘴，但仍然打算继续作死否认到底，反正这大庭广众下，谅这家伙也做不出什么来，

“我是鸣子呀～主人……啊！”鸣人话还没说完，不料佐助却直接把手探到了他的裙子底下，隔着薄薄的丝质内裤就这么直接的抓住他那根还软绵绵的小兄弟，用力捏了一把，惊得鸣人瞬间就用本音叫了出来。

“还是直接问小鸣人更方便。”佐助得逞般的一笑，继续用指腹摩挲着那团软物，“居然还穿了女式的内裤？”

“卡卡西老师……让穿的。”此时此刻再装下去也是毫无意义，鸣人只好认栽般的坦白了一切，忍耐着佐助的手指在自己裆部游走所带来的酥麻感。

“我看你也挺喜欢的嘛，”佐助用指尖一下一下的戳弄着鸣人的两腿间，感到已经慢慢开始硬起来了，“穿女装让你觉得很刺激吧。”

“才不是呢……”鸣人无意中垂眸与佐助轻挑的眼神相触碰，只见黑发少年低下身子，抓住鸣人围着女仆围裙的细腰，伸出舌头，在那已经把内裤顶起一块的小帐篷上不轻不重的舔了一口。

“啊！……”软舌的触觉透过薄薄的布料传来，鸣人不自觉的轻叫了一声，大腿不受控制的抖动着，下身的阴茎变得更硬更热。

佐助则继续用舌尖细细描绘着挤在内裤里那块硬物的形状，口水和阴茎顶端渗出的前列腺液混合在一起，把内裤濡濕了一大片，那根肉棒的形状更加清晰可见了这是佐助凑上去用虎牙轻轻的啃了一下鸣人的裆部，不意外的让这少年闷哼了一声，胸口起伏得更厉害了。

“被舔一下就不行了？”佐助边说着边驾轻就熟的用手指勾住内裤的裤头，把那条薄薄的布料轻盈的褪到了鸣人的膝盖，被解开束缚的阴茎活跃的跳了出来，高高的翘立了起来，把鸣人那条可爱的女仆裙顶起了一块，佐助隔着裙子用手掌抱住那根阴茎，握在手里用力的揉搓了两下。

“啊啊……”鸣人勉强的靠在墙上，气喘吁吁的感受着自己的阴茎被柔滑的布料包裹着上下摩擦所带来的快感，随后佐助更是直接掀起鸣人的裙子，钻到了他裙底下，手心圈住那根逐渐涨大的男根。

由于被裙子盖住了身下的黑发少年，阻挡了视线，鸣人没办法看到佐助在自己的裙底做的什么坏事，然而下一秒，他忽然就感觉到自己的小兄弟被置入了一个温热柔软的空间，被一股暖和的气息包围着，鸣人还没来得及惊呼一声，忽而一条软软的东西轻柔的拂过他的龟头，使劲儿的舔弄他的马眼，使他的惊呼顿时转换成了一声娇喘，溢出喉头。

“佐助……不行……”鸣人能猜到是佐助把自己的阴茎放进了嘴里，可他才刚出声无力的制止了一句，身下的少年忽然又含住肉棒用力的一吸，这强烈的刺激令鸣人不禁溢出泪花，腿软得几乎无法站直了。

“哪里不行？这里吗？”只听佐助戏谑的声音响起，随后自己的两颗囊袋也被手捏住揉搓了一遍。

因为被裙子挡住了视线的缘故，鸣人几乎无法预测到佐助的下一步动作，他只能含着泪花颤抖着双腿承受这一切，他只知道自己的阴茎被上下舔了个遍，两颗囊袋也被含入嘴中逗弄了一番，下身现在被口水和前列腺液濡濕了一片，待到他终于控制不住在佐助的连番套弄下射了出来后，这恶作剧得逞的少年才重又露面，得意的看着无力的倚在墙上的鸣人。

鸣人低头瞧一眼自己的两腿间，果不其然，一些精液沾到了自己穿着的吊带袜上，看上去狼藉又淫靡，鸣人看着那些粘稠的液体沾在长袜上，忽然想起这可不是自己的衣服啊，弄成这样要怎么解释……

然而佐助却不给才刚射精过的鸣人休息的机会，他掰开鸣人的大腿，不由分说的就把一根沾着精液的手指塞进了股缝里幽闭的小穴中，用力的捅开了闭合的小嘴，这突如其来的侵入疼得鸣人大喊一声，整个人都瘫软的坐在了佐助身上。

“叫这么大声是想把大家都引过来看你被操吗？”佐助捏了一下鸣人饱满的臀肉，警告他现在可是在更衣室。

“知道……啊啊……知道有人……你还……你还……”鸣人委屈的伏在佐助肩头，感觉自己的小穴又被第二根手指强硬的撑开了，两根手指现下对着自己的屁股又戳又顶，毫不留情。

“看你刚才被别人摸屁股那么爽的样子，你喜欢被别人看的吧。”佐助一想到刚才那个流氓非礼鸣人的样子就气得不行，当时他简直像废了那家伙的手，然而回头想想，鸣人这家伙居然敢穿着女装招摇过市的还捏着嗓子叫主人，真是翅膀硬了，不好好教教是不行了吧。想到这，佐助就干脆把第三根手指也硬塞了进去，干涩的甬道承受着异物的摩擦与顶入，小穴被蛮横无理的扩张着，撕裂的痛感和恐惧把鸣人吓得只能尽量放松，天蓝色的眸子里盈满了泪水。

“混蛋佐助……”鸣人哭着抱怨了一句，接下来自己的屁股又挨了一巴掌，清亮的巴掌声回响在空气中。

“你刚才不是还主人主人的叫得很熟练吗？”佐助提提鸣人小巧的下巴，对上他那双雾气朦胧的眸子，“现在居然管我叫混蛋？”

“我才不会叫你……啊……叫你主人……”鸣人宁死不屈道。

佐助却也只是丝毫不在意的笑笑，他自然是有一堆方法整治这只不听话的小狐狸，当下他就把手指深入，熟悉准确的寻到了肠道内凸起的那一点，用力的按了下去，不意外的让身上这人剧烈的抖了一下，甬道开始骚浪的收缩蠕动了起来。

“一操到这里就会很爽吧。”佐助轻笑着，手指继续按压着那一点。

“嗯……啊啊……混蛋……”尽管他的屁股确实是被手指操得爽到不行，可鸣人嘴上根本不可能服软。

“上面这张嘴这么讨厌，下面这张嘴却很听话，夹着我不放。”佐助调笑着，把手指稍稍撤出，毫不意外的感觉到穴口开始绞紧自己，明显是在挽留不舍，但他仍是把手指尽数抽出，鸣人的体内瞬间就不由自主的空虚饥渴了起来。

“嗯……”鸣人难耐的哼了一声，抬头带着希冀的看了佐助一眼，穿着吊带袜的大腿无意识的磨蹭着佐助的腰身，无声的要求他快进来，可佐助只是拉下了自己的拉链，掏出自己那根狰狞发红的肉棒，硕大的龟头恶劣的围着穴口外的皱褶绕了几圈，就是不进去。

“进……进来……”鸣人顺从的搂住了佐助的脖子，声音软绵绵的，语调还带着哭腔，已是让佐助十分难耐，但本着要好好捉弄这人一番的心情，佐助还是推开了这人儿，用低沉的声线引诱道，

“小女仆想让主人做什么？”

鸣人咬咬唇，他本是决不能抛弃羞耻心说出这些话的，但是他瘙痒的后穴和无比渴望的身体却摧毁了他的理智，令他主动红着脸，颤抖着声音，断断续续的说，

“我……我想要主人的……主人的肉棒进来。”

“那小女仆要自己把小嘴撑开，主人才能进来啊。”佐助温热的气息打在鸣人粉红的耳边，富有磁性的声线道出一些让鸣人羞耻不已的话语。

但鸣人还是听话的撑起酸软的腿，上身自觉趴到了墙上，拉起裙子，撅起圆翘的臀部，修长的手指探到自己股缝间的肉穴，颤抖着用指尖轻轻拨开已经松软的小嘴，稍稍翻出一些鲜嫩嫣红的肠肉，些许肠液顺着张开的穴口往下流，鸣人抽泣着哀求道，

“主人……主人快用肉棒……来……来操我……”

话音刚落，鸣人就立即感觉到一根又粗又烫的肉棒瞬间顶入了自己的体内，顶端准确无误的戳到了前列腺，让鸣人不由自主的媚叫一声，身下的阴茎翘得更高了。而佐助的肉棒更是毫不留情的鞭打摩擦着柔软的肠肉，龟头一刻不停的顶到深处，似是要把肠道给顶穿一样，两颗囊袋也随着抽进抽出的动作节奏而啪啪的拍打着鸣人白皙的臀部，结合处发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，空气中回荡着交媾时的淫靡声音和鸣人压抑不住的淫声浪语。

“啊啊啊……主人……你好棒……啊啊……”鸣人随着被操干的节奏摇晃着臀部去迎合，一下一下的把佐助的肉棒吃得更深。

“小女仆喜欢被主人操对吧。”佐助快速的挺动着腰身，直撞的鸣人的屁股都发红了。

“喜欢……啊啊……喜欢主人操我……嗯……”鸣人诚实的回答着，感觉到佐助的手从身后绕过来摸上了自己胸前的乳头，用手指捏住情色的拉扯着。

“主人就喜欢听话的孩子。”佐助愉悦的玩弄着鸣人的乳尖，然在他无意中回头瞥见更衣室一角的镜子后，霎时又玩心大起，当下就把肉棒从鸣人诱人紧致的肉洞中抽了出来，搂着鸣人的腰把他带到了穿衣镜前。

鸣人本还在不满佐助怎么突然就把肉棒撤出来了，可是等他反应过来之后，他才瞬间发现自己现在在镜子前，明亮的镜子映出一个穿着女仆装的长发少女，可是这个“少女”的裙子却被高高掀起，露出下身挺立着的粉嫩的阴茎，阴茎的顶端还在流着液体，腿间还留着一些乱七八糟的东西，上衣也被扯了下来，露出胸前两颗被玩的发硬发红的乳头，看上去既淫秽又放浪，正当鸣人惊讶于这样一个放荡的人居然是自己时，佐助这时忽然从身后抬起了自己的一条腿折到胸前，让自己那已经被操的红肿湿润反映在镜子中。

“小女仆要好好看看主人是怎么用肉棒操你的。”佐助凑在鸣人耳边柔声的说道，随即用力的一顶，粗壮的肉棒尽数没入那温热湿润的小嘴中。

“啊啊啊……”肉棒一下就顶到了自己的前列腺，鸣人无力的媚叫了一声，单腿支撑不住自己，便向后倚在了佐助身上。

“你看你的小嘴是多么饥渴的在吃着我的肉棒。”佐助快速的狠抽猛送，鸣人能清晰的看见穿着女仆装的自己是怎样被人操的，穴口贪婪的吞吃着那根狰狞的肉棒，肉棒几乎每次都是抽出到龟头然再一鼓作气的挺进去，鲜红的肠肉随着被抽插的动作而翻进翻出，精液和前列腺液混合在一起缓慢的淌出穴口，渗到自己的腿根来，身体前方的阴茎跟着主人摇晃的身体在一动一动，不停的滴出透明的液体。

这种直白又露骨的性爱镜头让鸣人羞愧难当之余但又口干舌燥，他一方面觉得自己是个放荡的骚货，居然穿着女装，摇着屁股，这么饥渴的吃着男人的阴茎，但另一方面又为自己和佐助的激烈结合而激动不已，他现在真的感觉俩人是紧密联系在一起，这种想法让他的身体兴奋不已，快感瞬间想加倍了一般，铺天盖地的袭来。

“看自己被操居然还兴奋起来了吗？”佐助略显惊讶的感觉到自己的肉棒被前所未有的紧窄包裹着，于是便干脆拉起鸣人的双腿围到自己腰上，双手托住他浑圆的屁股，用从上往下的方式，狠狠的操干着身上这人儿，发狠的戳刺着那不堪一击的小点，很快就把鸣人顶的尖叫连连，双手搂住佐助的脖子，爽得口水都从嘴角边溢了出来。

正当俩人都沉溺在这性事时，一阵急促的敲门声却把他们吓了一跳，

“喂，鸣子，换好衣服就出来吧，店里来了很多客人。”门外说话的是同样在这打工的一个女生，她真的是对鸣人的身份一无所知，自然也是不知道鸣人正躲在更衣室和人颠鸾倒凤呢。

“嗯……啊……我知道……啊……”鸣人攀在佐助的身上，他艰难的回答着，努力不让外人听出自己的异样。

“你怎么了？”女生好奇的问，“你说话声音很奇怪啊。”

“没事……”

佐助见状也放慢了抽插的速度，只是留阴茎在内浅浅的操弄，专门对着前列腺不停的攻击，鸣人咬着下唇，竭力忍耐住想尖叫的冲动，他感觉自己体内的肉棒越来越涨，穴口也热得像要融化了，眼角的泪水夺眶而出，脚趾也舒爽得蜷了起来。

“那就好，记得快点出来。”

“好……啊啊啊！……”鸣人刚应了一声，谁知下一刻佐助居然招呼也不打就直接把肉棒挺到深处，猛力的射出了一波精液，粘稠的液体一个劲儿的打在自己柔嫩的肠道上，激得他忍不住尖叫一声，身体剧烈的颤抖了起来。

“你真的没事吗？”

“没……”只是猝不及防的被人内射了而已……鸣人委屈的瞪了一眼笑得一脸狡黠的佐助，佐助随即也伸手帮鸣人随意的撸动了几下身前的阴茎，涨大的阴茎很快就又射了一波，打在了佐助手上。

“那就快点出来帮忙吧。”女生说完就走了，鸣人也终于松了一口气，佐助缓慢的把稍显疲软的肉棒从诱人的小穴中抽了出来，把残留的精液蹭在了鸣人的裙子上，随即愉悦的吻了吻鸣人泛红的脸颊，轻声说，

“主人很满意你的表现，所以你就留下来专门伺候我吧。”

“……可是我还要去店里帮忙……”鸣人无力的提醒了一句。

“你要去店里的话，那屁股就得夹着我的东西一齐去。”佐助说着伸手到鸣人那还留着精液的穴口中恶劣的抠了几下，鸣人娇喘一声，小声的抱怨了一句，

“混蛋佐助……”

“要叫我主人才对。”佐助满意的笑笑，拉过鸣人，俩人交换了一个缠绵又甜腻的吻。

 

end


End file.
